AKA Smile
AKA Smile is the thirteenth and final episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Jessica and Luke get help from someone else in the neighborhood. Kilgrave gears up for a major test of powers against Jessica. Plot Jessica Jones rushes Luke Cage to Metro-General Hospital, where the doctors and nurses continuously try to inject needles into him, which failed each time due to his unbreakable skin. Claire Temple steps in but still fails, allowing the doctors to confirm that he has super-powers. Jones manages to convince Temple to help her take Cage back to Alias Investigations Office where she could treat him in secret. Kilgrave goes to the hospital and orders everyone in the hospital to hunt Jones down and kill her. While Jones runs away from Kilgrave, Temple takes Cage to Jones' apartment. In a new apartment, Kilgrave forces his father to use the fecal matter of his unborn child, gathered from Hope Shlottman's induced abortion, and to transplant the stem cells in order to increase his powers. Kilgrave considers using his enhanced power to enthrall and kill Jones. As Kilgrave is injected with the new chemical, it causes him incredible pain, making him scream out as his skin and veins briefly turn purple. Kilgrave orders the other two people in the apartment to cut off his father's arms and destroy them in a blender before killing themselves. At Jones' apartment, Temple meets Malcolm Ducasse. Jones goes to the new apartment where Kilgrave is living to find his father dying. He explains to Jones that Kilgrave has increased his powers. Jones finds a note which has the direction of the Hudson Ferry Terminal. Jones meets Trish Walker and the two of them go to the Hudson Ferry Terminal where Kilgrave tries to use his powers to control Jones. Seeing that he can't, Kilgrave orders some police officers to shoot down Jones. As Kilgrave makes his way to the yacht Goldfish, he uses a group of innocent people to block her path. Kilgrave orders the people to kill each other, forcing Jones and Walker to try to protect them. Kilgrave roars with all this might, ordering everyone to stop, which they did, including Jones. Kilgrave briefly believed that Jones was faking but she claims that she wants him to stop the people hurting each other. To mock Jones, Kilgrave orders the person she loves, Walker, to come over to him and claims that he has chosen the wrong sister to love, promising he would rape her continually for the rest of her life and make her his slave while she died inside. Kilgrave promises that if either of them ever saw Jones again, he would make Walker cut her own throat. He then forced Walker to kiss him passionately. is killed by Jessica Jones]] Seeing that she has still not moved from her spot, Kilgrave becomes convinced that his powers can control Jones again. Delighted, Kilgrave approaches her and promises Jones that after a while she would love him like he loves her and orders her to smile, she obeys instantly. Overcome with joy, Kilgrave orders her to tell him she loves him, Jones, glancing at Trish, says the words. Jones then grabs Kilgrave's face and snaps his neck, killing him instantly and dropping his body to the ground. Jones is taken to prison, but thanks to Jeri Hogarth, Jones is set free, and she reunites with Walker. In her apartment, Jones encounters Ducasse and is overwhelmed with various requests by people to use her powers to help her, although she deletes the voicemails, citing to herself that maybe if the people believed she was a hero due to her actions, she could fool herself into thinking so as well. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *David Tennant as Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Michelle Hurd as District Attorney Samantha Reyes *Michael Siberry as Albert Thompson *Edward Chin-Lyn as Frank Levin *Colin Moss as Justin Boden *Amanda Warren as Doctor Gallo *Frank De Julio as Nurse Brad *Lia Yang as Nurse Ellie Chung *Cecelia Riddett as Old Woman *Mack Kuhr as Male Surgeon *Kara Rosella as Nose Job Girl *Michael R. Bollentin as Police Officer (uncredited) *Brian Donahue as Dock Worker (uncredited) *Jim Ford as Male Visitor (uncredited) *Courtney Jacoby as Nurse (uncredited) *Jonah Lorenzo as Security Guard (uncredited) *Roger Brenner as FDNY / EMT (uncredited) *Olivia Brown as Orderly (uncredited) *Justin Clarke as Male Patient (uncredited) *Phil Oddo as Visitor (uncredited) *Gina Diaz as NYC Resident (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Metro-General Hospital **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office **Justin Boden's Penthouse **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office **Hudson Ferry Terminal **15th Precinct Police Station **Trish Walker's Apartment **Claire Temple's Apartment (mentioned) Events *Escape from Metro-General Hospital *Skirmish at the Hudson Ferry Terminal *Duel of Delaney Hall (mentioned) *Escape from Decommissioned CDC Facility (mentioned) *Rescue of Hope Shlottman (mentioned) Items *''Winston Supreme Canadian'' *Combat Enhancers (mentioned) Vehicles *''Goldfish'' Organizations *Alias Investigations *New York City Police Department *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *Fire Department of New York City *IGH (mentioned) Mentioned *Daredevil *Will Simpson *Shirley Benson *Hope Shlottman *Pam *Barbara Shlottman *Bob Shlottman *Dorothy Walker Music References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes